


Pyrite - Screwing Around With Magic (Part 1)

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [30]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothels, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Elf Sex, F/F, Futanari, Glory Hole, Lamiae, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lust, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/F/M, dragon girl, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: The day after serving a particularly... delicious customer, Pyrite finds herself with a magic problem between her legs that just won't go down, no matter what. Perhaps a little professional love will do the trick?
Series: Commissions [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036700
Kudos: 3





	Pyrite - Screwing Around With Magic (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by [@fe_Stickybunz.](https://twitter.com/fe_stickybunz/media?lang=en). The characters within belong to them.

“Gluck, gluck, gluck~”

Pyrite bobbed her head up and down on the thick shaft thrust through the generously sized hole cut into the dark polished wood of one wall of her booth. Her technique was exquisite - as she was proud of, often quite vocally - and something about her current customer was more… inspiring than the usual john. The small space on her side of the glory hole had little room for more than the girl within, along with the smooth, crimson-hued cock throbbing in the open air before her as she pulled back to catch her breath. Petite in height alone, the dusky skinned dragon was blessed with prodigious curves from bust to bum and down her thighs to her calves, and she sat snug and secure on a cushion of shining silk situated on a small half bench, her brass-scaled tail tucked around her in a gentle embrace. A long strand of viscous saliva hung between her bottom lip and the underside of the bouncing member, and she chuckled to herself, low and playful, as she wiped the spit across her chin.

“My my my...”, she cooed, admiring her current project. She had been at work sucking off this particular customer since taking her turn in the booth nearly twenty minutes ago - an impressive feat of stamina for anyone inside of her mouth. Of course there is some small voice of business sense in her head reminding her that the quicker she gets him off, the more paying customers can come through… or really, cum through? She giggles at her own thought, dismissing the concern. The day money becomes more important to Pyrite than a good time is the day she’s truly washed up. No… if this guy can hold on for as long as she has, all the better. She’s going to make sure he  _ really  _ gets his money’s worth. And besides, there’s something about sucking this particular cock that’s just so. much. fun.

The diminutive dragon girl was no stranger to phalluses of every shape and size, from the oh-so-fun peashooters to the earth-shattering mammoth members of Ogres, Minotaurs, and beasts even more exotic. If she had to describe her current opponent, she’d say it had fairly slender proportions, much longer than it was thick, but sized near to a foot long - perfect, in her mind, for a proper deep throating without undue stress on the jaw. Not to mention that the cock itself was just so…  _ delicious _ . Something about its deep red flesh tastes like cinnamon candy as it glides across the split tines of her tongue, each drop of salty precum flowing in rich dollops from the bright, swollen head cutting through like a perfect sharp accent to the devilish indulgence of the main course. Reflecting on it is enough to set her to drooling, and she quickly dives in for another bite of sweet sweet candy.

“Mmph~”, she moans, mostly through her nose as she pushes the shaft to the base of her tongue. Her lips creep forward down its length as she pulls her cheeks in, enveloping the cock with a powerful, warm suction that gives way to a slurping pop as she draws him back out of her mouth, only to repeat the motion several more times. Who could this cock belong to, she wonders as she gags audibly for effect, opening her throat to swallow him further with her tight, writhing esophagus. Does he have a business card, perhaps? Has he considered renting one of their VIP rooms? She would love to have him back, she continues to muse, even as her face descends down to the base of his straining member to swallow him completely. Why, she could do this for  _ hours _ , keeping herself speared upon this cock, her tongue pushing out to pluck at the tight string of flesh anchoring his plump, smooth testicles. She hears the sound of wood creaking through the divider, her customer’s hands tightening across the courtesy rails for balance as pumps his hips forward to drive his shaft those last few desperate millimeters deeper within her throat, her breath blowing hot against his lower stomach where her nose reaches through the glory hole to press against his body. 

There is a knock on the wall in from of her, as is customary for a john on the receiving end to notify the girl within the booth that they are about to cum - even with her slavering full-throat service, however, it is not the desperate rapping of one rapidly hurtling toward orgasm but rather a polite series of measured taps. Odd, in Pyrite’s experience, but not something she has time to consider before the cock buried in her mouth twitches once, then twice, shooting two ropes of warm cum to rest heavy in her belly, a preamble to the torrent of semen that begins to flow out from his shaft like an unstopped bottle, pouring freely from his smooth balls as each contraction of his cock only serves to push out his seed with greater force. Pyrite pulls back on his shaft, locking her lips around the swollen head of his cock to drink greedily from it like a spigot. As his semen coats her taste buds it hits her brain like a jolt of lightning, spreading down through her nerves in a sparkling ripple of potent, raw sexual energy. Whoever this customer is, whatever species they may be, they are of an  _ exceptional _ vintage to her well-studied palate. She wouldn’t need all her fingers to count the number of people she’s blown who offered something so  _ delicious _ .

His member finally spent, the customer pulls away from the glory hole, withdrawing his slimy member from Pyrite’s lips with a  _ pop  _ and leaving her with starry eyes and a full stomach. He says nothing as he leaves, the booth shuddering slightly as the door opens and closes. She briefly considers chasing him down, but by the time she can collect herself and catch her breath the next john has already entered the vacant booth with heavy steps. He grunts as he fumbles to close the door behind him, the shadow of a massive frame visible through the divider. At last, he settles on leaving the door ajar a few inches, casting a line of light through the glory hole across Pyrite’s flushed face and sloppy, spit-stained lips. The light from the brothel beyond is soon cut off as he pushes his member through, a thick green penis that barely fits through, half-erect and already near too wide around to grip completely in two hands. 

_ Ah,  _ the little whore thinks to herself, immediately recognizing the cock as belonging to one of her regulars, a robust orc who was rather fond of her attention. She wipes her lips cleans on a small cloth kept nearby, a smile already beginning to spread across them once again. She just  _ loves _ her loyal customers and resolves to give this impressive monster of a cock everything she has, as she always does. Thoughts of her previous john are already pushed to the back of her mind as she focuses on what’s in front of her: a big green cock, ready to pop. 

She exhales, her breath hot across his already dripping head.

“I love this job.”

The next day finds a rather irate Pyrite seated on one of the stools aside her brothel’s tavern bar. “I swear, if this thing doesn’t go down I’m going to have to fuck everyone in here!”, she loudly declares to no one in particular. Twirling in her seat to face the day’s patrons reveals a massive erection sprouting between her legs, over a foot of thick throbbing dragon meat ribbed along its length with copper scales. A few customers close enough to overhear shuffle away in apprehension at the size of her aggressive member, even as they struggle to tear their gaze away from its impressive girth. “I just woke up like this and no matter how many times I jerk the damn thing off it won’t go away! I was so busy cumming I was almost late to work! Good thing Alenna was here to open the place up - where has that busty slut wandered off to, anyway? Better be taking care of a customer,  _ someone’s  _ gotta be working while I’m stuck like this.”

She raises a mug to her mouth, chugging its frothy contents before swinging around again and slamming the empty vessel down on the bar. The noise causes the current bartender, a lamia by the name of Minerva (who takes no small measure of private pride at having the largest bust of any girl working under Pyrite) to jump with a slight start. “Gimme another ale.”, Pyrite spouts, cheeks flushed and words beginning to slur. The large woman dutifully fulfills her much smaller boss’s request, sliding a fresh drink across the counter she settles down onto her lengthy coils, bringing her head closer to Pyrite’s level. “You’ve never had this problem before, you say? It’s not unusual to see you sporting your, ehm… ‘equipment’. We’ve all had a ride.”, she teases carefully, not wishing to incite the frustrated dragon further. “Well,  _ yes _ ”, she grumbles in response, “but not like  _ this _ . It’s similar to my own magic, but I can’t  _ control  _ it. My dick just gets harder and harder and I’m getting hornier and hornier and no amount of cum spilled does a damn thing. This  _ sucks _ .” With a huff, she chugs the new drink, slamming the empty mug down in the same fashion. 

“Ah… Pyrite? Perhaps you’ve had enough pre-lunch booze?”, Minerva offers, hoping to curb a potential catastrophe. Pyrite bolts upright in response, balancing on the bar’s footrest for extra height (not that it helps against the lamia) as her raging erection is pinned stiff between her soft tummy and the edge of the counter. “I’m trying, if it isn’t obvious, to get whisky-dicked so I don’t fuck a hole in the side of this very bar, thankyouverymuch.”, she states, puffing out her reddened cheeks and banging her tiny balled fists on the countertop. Glancing over her boss’s horns, Minerva wriggles her eyebrows in a desperate attempt to catch the attention of someone approaching from the VIP rooms.

Suddenly, a bare, tan-skinned arm wraps around Pyrite’s waist from behind, its delicate-fingered hand gripping her aching cock just beneath its head and giving it a playful squeeze. “Now now, Py - I could hear you all the way from the private rooms! If you don’t keep it down, you’re going to scare off all of our customers.” The voice belongs to a dusky-skinned elf, bearing shining blonde hair in a bobbed cut and a curvaceous figure not unlike Pyrite’s own. Minerva sighs with relief at her appearance. “There you are, Alenna.”, the lamia says, relaxing her wine-scaled shoulders. “Our Pyrite’s been a belligerent mess all morning, sporting a woody that would make a lesser woman cower in fear and bragging about how many times she’s jerked it today!” Pyrite scrambles to respond: “I wasn’t  _ bragging _ , you sexy reptile! Alenna, no matter how many times I cum I can’t get it to go down, it’s  _ killing _ me. I know I’m always horny but it’s different with  _ this _ ,” she complains, turning sideways to gesture at the cock between her legs, crowned now with a fat dollop of precum. “A cock ain’t supposed to last this long, it stopped being fun by the eighth or ninth load!”

“You poor thing.”, Alenna tuts, sliding her hand up Pyrite’s cock. She lets her fingers trail as she reaches the tip, collecting the dragon’s precum and bringing it to her lips for a taste. “Hm hm hm, what to do…”, she continues, making a show of contemplation as licks her lips clean. “You say you’ve been getting yourself off all day, perhaps the problem lies there? I’m getting an idea…” Pyrite glares daggers at her, clearly not enjoying her business partner’s exaggerated display. “Come on, spit it out. I’m desperate here!”. Alenna smiles, coyly, and nods. “Yes, I’ve got it. How about you have someone  _ else _ help you out, say… me? After all, it’s always better to have a helping hand. And besides, we can put on a little show for these poor customers you’ve cowed with your big, scary, monster cock. Give them a taste of our VIP experience?” The dragon girl’s eyes light up, a small grin quickly spreading across her face. “If you’re volunteering… think you can handle this?”, she says, her tone already warming up with her usual playfulness. Alenna simply drops to her knees in response, casting her eyes up demurely. “How about you step off that stool and let me get to work, okay? For the customers.”

Pyrite hops down from her seat, her cock flopping across Alenna’s face with an audible smack.

“Rrright… For the customers. You never could resist.”

The dark elf’s face cracks like a mask for a brief moment, unbidden lust writ clear across her features before she clears her throat against the weighty balls half-smothering her mouth. “Gentlemen and all others with a cock in need of care!”, she calls out to the room, as if everyone present was not already fully fixated on the scene unfolding at the bar. “Allow my coworker and I to provide a demonstration on the sort of full, attentive service you can expect in one of our VIP rooms! Our girls will be ready to take your orders after the ‘show’~” With her preamble out of the way, she pushes against Pyrite’s hips to force her a step back, placing the dripping tip of the dragon’s cock right at the level of her waiting lips. With one smooth motion, Alenna makes a small  _ “aah”  _ and wraps her mouth around the flare of Pyrite’s glans, holding the entire head tight in her mouth. Wincing at the sudden stimulation, Pyrite lets out an unguarded, gasping moan. “Ah~! Alenna, you hungry little slut - haven’t you heard of foreplay?”

The elf draws her lips tight, forcing the swollen cock head out of her mouth with no small amount of bubbling saliva behind it. “Heh, sorry Py. Guess you’re right, I couldn’t resist!” She gives a wink before diving back in again, this time darting her head low and lifting up the impressive weight of the dragon’s member in her hands to gain access to the ridged underside of its scaly shaft. With a well-practiced rhythm, she lavishes a series of suckling kisses and long broad licks across its length, remembering - as any professional should - to give some special attention to the balls as she pulls each as far into her mouth as they will go, slobbering completely across Pyrite’s swinging sack as she quickly makes a spattered mess of the floorboards below. Such ministrations would be enough to satisfy the surliest erection, but they are heightened even further by Pyrite’s thus far frustrated solo efforts throughout the day - to finally have someone else cradling her cock and with such precision sends waves of pink-hued pleasure radiating up her shaft to collect in a ball of electric stimulation at the base of her pleasure. The dragon girl’s legs shiver and hands contort as the urge, the drive, the  _ need _ for more - more stimulation, and hopefully some relief. Her constant state of arousal since sunup has driven her to the edge of restraint, if not the edge of orgasm - it is time for her to take control.

“Mmfffuck, Alenna! You always do such good work, I would think you spend all your time missing my cock.”, she teases, an edge to her voice as her hands reach down to brush the elf’s gleaming hair from her eyes. “You’re certainly putting on a show -  _ ahn _ \- for our patrons… but I think we can make it better!” As Alenna’s head pulls back to lap at the swollen head of Pyrite’s cock, the desperate dragon grips a fistful of her hair tight and forces herself past the elf’s delicate lips and back to the barrier of her throat. Alenna’s eyes shoot wide with surprise as her mouth is suddenly stretched to its limit, her coworker’s cock perched against the wet warmth of her writhing uvula. Still, she does not protest or pull away - she merely inhales through her nose, ready and willing to receive. “Go on, Madame! Fuck her face!”, someone cheers from the impromptu audience, summoning a chorus of affirmative replies in response. Pyrite gazes down at Alenna’s stuffed face beneath her, playfully thrusting her hips forward just enough to bump against the back of her throat. “Well, Alenna… you heard the crowd. I guess they like your idea after all.”, she pants, her breath hot and steaming with barely-checked lust. And then, she pulls her dutiful coworker down on her shaft, relishing the rumble in the elf’s throat as each ridge of her cock pops deep down her slimy throat.

The sensation of having her entire member wrapped tight in wet, pulsating warmth drives a sigh deep from Pyrite’s core like that weary traveler taking their first drink from a desert spring. As much as she trusts her hands to do their job and do it well (they’ve certainly earned her enough coin over the years), having someone else to properly  _ fuck  _ is just so much better. Gripping Alenna’s head tight, she begins to pound away at the tiny elf’s face with an animal abandon, driving her frustrations straight through her partner’s parted lips and into the depths of her hungry throat. To Alenna’s credit, she retains much of her composure, submitting fully to the facefuck as her chest heaves like a bellows in an attempt to control what little gag reflex she has while taking every chance to inhale on the outstroke she can. 

As Pyrite humps away against Alenna’s throat, a frothy mess of bubbling spittle spills forth past the seal of the elf’s tightly clamped lips, her queenly cock leaving little room for anything else each time it plunges fully into Alenna’s mouth. The once-raucous patrons, now stunned into attentive silence at the display of complete oral domination taking place, allow the sounds of slopping spit splattering across the floor and Alenna’s muffled moans of visceral submission to fill the room as a steady chanting of desperate grunts from the dragon girl, the star player, grows louder and louder with each thrust of her raging erection from tip to base and back again.

“Mff, fuck, fuck, fffuck, FUCK! I’m gonna- Fuck, Alenna, I’m gonna fill your slutty little throat!”

Her intention declared, Pyrite follows through by driving the dark elf’s battered and spit-flecked face down to the root of her cock, her massive balls pulling tight against her body as if to cradle Alenna’s chin… and she cums. The powerful twitching of her bewitched phallus is enough to send Alenna’s body bouncing an inch or more from the floor with each pulse of viscous, pearl-white semen she sends down the elf’s gullet. Pyrite doubles over, her chest resting on top of Alenna’s head as she rides out the whiplike waves of her orgasm, sending enough seed to overwhelm the elf’s capacity to swallow - she soon chokes, sputtering as the dragon’s cum bursts forth in thick rivulets from the edges of her lips and her panting nostrils in tandem, an explosion of backed-up spunk with no where else to go. Most in the crowd could only dream of such a load, while those well-equipped enough among them grin with quiet confidence and quickly count their coins, eager for a go of their own. 

At last, the two women separate, with Pyrite taking a step back to withdraw her slick, slimy member and allowing Alenna to fall back on her haunches. An aftershock sends a few more electric twitches across the dragon’s shaft, spurting yet a few more ropes across the face of the girl serving her as she struggles to catch her breath in the midst of coughing up great gobs of semen to join the mess on the floor. “Ahh… haaah… Py, that was…  _ wow _ . That was incredi-mmph!” Even as Alenna seeks to compliment her coworker on a job well fucked, Pyrite cuts her off as she shoves her still-erect cock into her mouth once more. “Sorry, Alenna… I told you this was a stubborn one! But  _ damn _ , your throat is the best! I think we’re getting somewhere, just hold on for a while longer. A few more loads might take this edge off.” Alenna looks up at her, something akin to indignation writ across her features before it melds to resigned satisfaction. While she may have preferred some warning, she can’t exactly complain at being treated to Pyrite’s cock this much. Pyrite chuckles at the sight, impish with a wry edge. “Well, who knows. That was my best pop today, but I gotta say: it just made me hungry for more!”

Even if Pyrite would like to continue feeling frustrated that even such perfect throat service was not enough to kill her abnormal (even for her) libido, but something about cumming good and proper inside of someone else felt so  _ right _ . If her cock had a mind of its own, this is what it wants - so who is she to refuse the call? She shrugs, even as she resumes sliding Alenna’s head up and down her shaft like little more than a moaning fuck toy.  _ May as well see how far this goes _ , she tells herself, before throwing her head back and clenching her kegels in response to the head of her cock brushing against the elf’s twisting tongue just right. As Alenna increases her suction, causing her face to make an obscene, almost silly expression as her cheeks cave in and her lips to pull away from her gums, a sloppy, slurping sound joins the chorus of impassioned facefucking. The heightened vacuum pull against the skin of her cock in every direction engorging her already straining member, coupled with the display of the attractive little elf debasing herself so completely for her in front of the eager crowd, is enough to send Pyrite quickly hurtling over another edge.

“Oohh fuck, that’s the good stuff~!”, she croons, continuing to make love to Alenna’s mouth and throat even as her swinging balls begin to pulse another flood of semen directly into the waiting elf, the load no more diminished for the shot she just dumped down Alenna’s gullet minutes before. Rather than slamming the elf down on her and riding through the waves of pleasure ricocheting through her body, however, Pyrite elects to hump away, pumping cum all the while. Fat ropes are deposited directly down Alenna’s gullet as she thrusts down her distended throat, and when she pulls her cock back so that only the elf’s lips cling on to her swollen head like a desperate rodeo rider, Alenna’s cheeks are quickly filled to bursting, puffing out in clownish contrast to her earlier expressions as she struggles (and fails) to contain all of Pyrite’s potent seed within her mouth. Thick strands of admixed saliva and semen swing in the air where they hang between Alenna’s dripping chin and the recessed ridges of Pyrite’s willful member. As that same cock continues to pound away at the elf’s face, great gobs of semen are forced forth and thrown around, spattering across Alenna’s flushed features and running down Pyrite’s insatiable shaft to coat her testicles in a slick, milky sheen. 

Without rest or respite, the diminutive dragon replants her feet to the width of her shoulders, controlling Alenna’s head with one hand only as she uses the other to wipe the spider’s web of cum from her features, or rather… to smear it around, treating her coworker like little more than a free-use slut for all to see, a slave to her superior member, filthy and degraded. Pyrite certainly knows her friend well, as Alenna sputters and sighs around the cock choking her out in abject delight, slipping into that wonderful blank-minded state that comes with being thoroughly used up. Through her cum-drunk haze, she manages to reach up and find Pyrite’s lubricated testicles, which she begins to massage in her pawing palms, rubbing the smooth, weighty orbs laden with endless semen before gripping around the base where they attach to the underside of thrusting cock and beginning to stroke the soft skin of her sack in a downwards motion, almost as if attempting to milk her balls of further loads.

What success she has, too, as Pyrite’s split tongue lolls forth from her toothy, animal grin and her eyes lose focus. Over the course of the following half-hour she sends two, three, four more loads down Alenna’s throat, into her mouth, across her face, until the happy little elf is sat pleased as punch in a puddle of bodily fluids, tears streaming down cum-stained cheeks from her joyous eyes, a mess a matted hair and sweaty limbs as her full belly softly rises and falls with the settling of her heart rate. Pyrite gazes down at the fruits of her labor, her cock taut against her chest the remains of her last orgasm ooze from the tip caught firmly between her heavy breasts. She appears almost as if a mythical demon of lust, no longer frustrated but certainly not satiated - not  _ yet. _ “Come on, Alenna! That was only the warm-up! I’ve got more to spare and I  _ know  _ how you want it, you little minx. We’ve fucked more than enough johns together for me to know nothing is better for you than getting bent over.”

Alenna coughs up a spatter of cum, gazing up at the powerful pillar of rod-hard cock looming over her. She’d been wet at the first sight of it today, and after having her throat fucked so roughly for so long, well… she’d already cum plenty herself, and the dripping mess between her thighs was evidence enough of that. Still, she wouldn’t be satisfied herself without feeling those ridges stretch her sopping pussy out one by one. She begins to hoist herself to her feet when Pyrite grabs her around the waist with surprising strength and tosses her over the edge of the bar. The smooth wood pushes against her stomach, and Alenna quickly grabs the nearest mug to cough up a mouthful of cum, enough to fill it to the brim. Minerva gently settles back from where she was looming over the bar for a closer look at the proceedings, her own arousal at witnessing the scene obvious across her flushed features. Always the professional, she quickly moves the mug full of spunk away from the elf before it can be spilled.

“I see you’re already hot and ready to go, heh.”, Pyrite teases, stepping up onto a booster set beneath the bar to gain the proper height necessary to guide the tip of her cock against Alenna’s steaming cunt. “Let’s make it one more good one, eh? Then you can get back to whoring, hehe.”, Pyrite teases, pressing the head of her cummy cock against Alenna’s needy little hole just enough to spread her pink lips apart. Alenna moans, bouncing her hips up and down to stroke herself against the stiff shaft. “Dammit, Py! Don’t play games, I know you need this too - just fuck me already, jeez!” Pyrite cackles to herself, grinning. “Well, if you say so. But I don’t think you know just how  _ much _ I need  _ this!”  _ She punctuates her statement with a quick, powerful thrust that bottoms out against the elf’s posterior fornix. As she slams her length into Alenna, the elf’s body shudders and she cries out a wordless moan that may have been intended as an “ _ Oh, fuck!” _ as she cums hard against Pyrite’s thick scaled inches.

“Ehehe, I know how much you love my cock, you filthy elf. You can just ask me to whip it out next time, y’know. Assuming it ever goes away…” She begins to thrust now, steady and pistonlike, Alenna’s legs shuddering each time the ribs of her shaft rumble across the tight entrance of her hungry cunt. Pyrite’s hands grab tight around the base of her hips, the elf’s thick figure spilling forth between her fingers. “And if it doesn’t -  _ nngh!  _ \- well, this isn’t  _ so  _ bad.” She sends a series of smacks across Alenna’s bouncing bum, delighting at the red hue and sharp moans her palm summons forth, each spank causing the elf’s muscular pussy to tighten reflexively around her shaft. It is Alenna’s turn to continue to cum, orgasm after orgasm rolling across her body as Pyrite continues her complete domination of her hole. Alenna reaches out across the bar toward Minerva, searching for something to ground her back to reality against the relentless onslaught of her friend’s perfect cock. “M-minerva… I’m gonna… I’m gonna lose my mind.”, she croaks, her body bouncing across the bar with each forceful thrust. “Aww, you poor dear,” the massive-framed lamia responds with sarcastic sympathy. “Here, I’ve got you. Just relax and enjoy.” 

Minerva lifts her top up to her neck, letting her massive breasts spill forth in full view of Pyrite and all assembled, beautiful tan mounds, silky smooth and crowned with fat, dusky purple nipples. She lowers herself further, allowing her chest to rest across the bar and giving Alenna access to rest her head between them in a warm, soft embrace. Enjoying the show but wanting more, even more, Pyrite bends forward and reaches back to shift her skimpy bottoms lower down her thick thighs, lifting her tail to expose the pulsing pucker of her asshole to the crowd. “First cock to toss a coin on the counter gets a turn, now  _ get in here!”  _ She doesn’t bother to look as there is a brief moment of silence behind her followed by the sound of a scrabble - moments later, a gold coin flips onto the countertop and a fat cock finds its way against her rear entrance. “Well, what are you waiting for? It’s not every day I give a deal this good! Well… it is, but still:  _ fuck my slutty asshole!”  _

No one has ever had to be asked twice to take a turn with one of Pyrite’s holes, and whoever is behind her sure wasn’t going to be the first. With a masculine grunt, the thick cock enters her waiting ass, stretching her nicely as it pushes past her summoned prostate. Pyrite moans as he hits her p-spot, the added stimulation connecting with the nerves in her cock exquisitely. It is the missing voice in the symphony of pleasure she has been conducting inside of Alenna’s tight, squirming pussy, and she clenches her asshole tight around the veins of her customer’s cock to draw as much as she can from the experience. “Oooh, fuckfuckfuck, right there, sir! Right.  _ There!”  _ she calls out, her ass and her cock suddenly pulsing in rhythm as she releases another load, this time with the head of her raging erection parked from against the firm entrance to Alenna’s womb. She blacks out for a brief moment, her brain overloaded by stimulation from both ends, her cock shooting enough cum instead of the elf beneath her to backsplatter against her own balls. The contracts in her asshole are enough to quickly drive her mystery john to his own orgasm, unprepared as he was to wrestle with the exquisite back door of the Queen of the Night herself. 

Pyrite continues to cum, draining her balls into Alenna as the dark elf is left to do little but shudder and jerk beneath her, even long after the customer in her ass grows soft and slips out, his hot cum running down the inside of her thighs as he retreats into the crowd as an unspoken gesture from Minerva, the only girl present with any presence of mind left. The dragon and the dark elf lay across the bar for several beats, the one slumped over the other, as Pyrite’s cock continues oozing out a steady stream of semen to flow lazily past the edges of Alenna’s soiled cunt. Finally, a panting Pyrite rights herself and steps down from the booster, withdrawing her cock from its warm, squirming sheath and unleashing a flood of cum across the floor. Even now, her still-dripping cock stands at full attention, twitching aggressively. “Oh,  _ wow _ . Being in the center of a sandwich is  _ so  _ much better when you have a ‘fuck yes’ button up your ass.” She hops up onto a nearby stool, her erection wagging just under her chin as she finally turns to face the gathered patrons. 

The crowd is watching, stunned and horny beyond belief, each of them wet between the legs or otherwise sporting a hard-on that threatens to breach their breeches. “Oops, oh yeah. Uh… Alenna? I think your little ‘advertisement’ got their attention, alright. Uhm… Alenna?” She turns to find Alenna already up and on her feet, looking about as collected and professional as one can after such a rough and extensive fucking. “D-don’t you worry, Py. I’ll take care of these patrons - eheh, I mean, I’ll make sure they are taken care of.”, she states, unable to mask the slight quaver in her voice or the small smile on her bruised, cum-covered face. She turns to address the patrons. “Everyone! I’d like to announce that anyone looking for a full-service creampie course should follow me to the VIP rooms, where we’ll match you with one of our illustrious and talented girls. And  _ yes _ , I will be on call… after I clean up first.” A voice calls out from the crowd, “Don’t bother! I’ll take ya as-is!” before another chimes in with “Wait, pick me first!”. Alenna smiles with professional courtesy, walking across the room to take hold of the two gentlemen by the bulges in their pants. “No worries, we can handle  _ everyone.  _ Right this way, please.”, she announces, before leading the crowd away toward the back rooms. Passing by the bar, she throws a wink and a kiss in the direction of a stunned Pyrite before disappearing. 

“I swear, that girl. If we weren’t partner’s I’d be worried she could put me out of business.”, Pyrite mutters, before calling out after her: “Alenna, wait! Send Velvet and Sprocket down if you see them!” The insatiable dragon turns back to the bar, making no effort to hide her focus on Minerva’s now-exposed breasts. “Well, Minerva - we’re back to where we started. You, me, and a fuckin’ huge dick that won’t go down no matter what. Let’s hope those two can do something about it or you might be next!”, she jokes, chuckling softly to herself before sighing in frustration. “Ugh, even with whatever magic apparently lives in my fuckin’ balls now I still need a drink after all that.” She reaches out to grab the nearest mug, bringing it to her lips and taking a swig before an alarmed Minerva can get out a “Pyrite, wait!”. The contents catch her by surprise, and Pyrite spits a gob of thick cum out of her mouth onto the bar before examining the mug more closely - the same vessel that Alenna coughed up her oral creampie into earlier. “Let me get you a proper drink, silly.”, the large snake says, before Pyrite shrugs. “Eh.”

She chugs the rest of the cum from the mug.

“I’ve had worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.
> 
> My info can be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
